wildfirestwinfandomcom-20200215-history
Galen Maelstrom
Galen Maelstrom is a boy who lives in the Wind Island of the Terrenian Islands and activated the Wind Talent. He is best friends with Fierina Flameton and lives with his parents and seven brothers and sisters. Appearance Galen has long, 'girl-attracting' shaggy hair and dark grey eyes. Personality Galen is usually cheerful and upbeat, but serious when doing something important. He cares about his friends and cracks jokes to cheer them up. He likes playing tricks and impressing others as well. Biology Wildfire's Twin Galen first makes an appearance at the start of the book Wildfire's Twin and meets Rina after school, talking about Activations before going home. The next semenster, he gets a schedule change and is rotated into Rina's Activations class, where both are ecstastic about. He and Rina gets called up by Mr. Rumble to practice activating, which he does, along with Rina. During the activation, he prevents Rina from attacking his classmates, but passes out shortly after. Galen wakes up first and is informed by Mr. Rumble that Galen activated the Wind Talent and has the title Zephyrus. When Rina wakes up, Mr. Rumble says that they are Bonds, and gives them both their original and Snapdragon Crests. Galen goes home afterwards. The next morning, he texts Rina, yelling that Wendy, his sister, ate his cookies and that his stomach was caving in. He later comes through the Wind tunnel, going to school, until Rina scares him from a tree and he falls on his back. Galen joins Rina at her tree and refers to the text that he sent her, claiming that he died yesterday. They talk about Rina activating Water talent, and he tries to get Rina to make friends with other Water tribe girls, since she is now a disgrace to her Fire tribe, but fails. The two go to Tactics class together, due to being Bonds, and Galen gets insulted by a couple of girls. Mr. Stone, the Tactics teacher, updates them on what the class is learning currently. They start learning on how to control their talent, while Galen is a little better at it. After class Galen goes to PE. The next morning, Galen looks for Rina while telepathically talking to her and scares her on her tree. He points out that Rina was getting named 'Tree Girl' on Jetstream for staying on the tree overnight while doing flips in the air with his talent, which reminds Rina of her failures. When she tries to get to class, Galen picks her up with his wind and throws her up, but when she lands Rina grabs him with water while he encourages her. He shoots into the sky and willingly falls down, somehow trusting Rina to catch him. She does with a water bed, and he bounces off towards the school. Galen keeps bouncing on Rina's water, until he bounces towards the building. Rina catches him in the bubble and brings him to school until the bubble pops, and they both race to their classes. After school, Galen meets Rina at Apple and the discuss about the announcement about the Mainlanders, then goes back through the Wind Tunnel. Rina calls Galen to the beach, where she tries to lift Galen, but not so successfully. He heads back to home afterwards again. The next day, Galen sneaks out of his house and scares Rina by making his hand crawl on her leg, and she almost attacks him with a ball of water. He shows her his Bow and Arrow from his Snapdragon Crest, and shows Rina how to summon hers too. He starts rushing back home when realizing his parents would find out that he's gone, but comes back when Rina reminds him that everyone's awake already and there's no use. They talk about activating on the way to school, and Rina again gives Galen a ride to school with her talent. In PE, the school alarm rings and three strangers come into Galen's class and takes ten kids. When they leave, one person in Galen's class takes a list of the ten students to the office, while the Queen gives an announcement for Elece Cracklen, Derrick Jayson, Galen, and Rina to report to Royal Island. Galen gets there ahead of Rina and reprimands Rina for using her talent. They listen to Queen Universa's reasons for sending the four kids on the mission to rescue the kidnapped children, then follows her to talk in private about the mission. Relationships Family Galen has a large family and his siblings often annoy him. Wendy, his sister, is noted to have eaten his cookies. Friends Fierina Flameton Galen is Rina's best friend and almost always accompanies her in class. When Rina gets kicked out of her house, he snuck out of his house early in the morning to keep her company. Trivia * He used to think sand was grain so he ate it whenever he went to the beach. * He uses candy as glue Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Activated Category:Wind Tribe Category:Wind Talent Category:Terrenian